Eternal Love
by Wondering Uchiha
Summary: This is a new story i decided to wright while i was bored in class. I own all the charicter in this story. And I hope you will enjoy it. Its about a boy from the 1940's who is turned into a vampire and a young girl from the 20th centery.
1. Chapter One

Wondering Uchiha Creations Presents:

_**Eternal Love**_

Chapter One: End of one life beginning of a new.

It was a cold December night nothing could be heard in the distance as a young man walked through the streets aimlessly. The boys name was David McCanon the son of the town mayor. The date this very day was December 25th, 1940 Christmas day. David walked around the town aimlessly and angry at his father and not paying attention to anything around him. Why should he? He was alone no one was ever out this late at night.

David stopped at the begging of the woods and kicked a tree with his right foot and yelled to himself "How could he do this to me! I'm 18 years I'll marry who ever I want." David growled and looked toward the woods then smiled. "These are the woods Father forbids our family to go into. I'll show him that I do what ever the hell I want to." David looked back at his parents house "Fuck you dad, I'm not your little boy anymore. I'm grown" David stepped into the dark woods and started walking through the woods.

In the center of the woods was something David would never be ready to face and the reason David's father forbid his family to ever enter the woods. David headed toward the middle of the woods not knowing anything about what was there. "There's nothing wrong with these woods, why did father forbid it?" David whispered to himself. David had no clue that he was about to find out exactly why his father told them not to enter the woods.

After walking through the woods for about an hour David reached the middle of the woods. David's face turned into shock once he saw what was in the middle of the woods. What stared David in the face was a large old mansion. He knew people had to live there because candles were lit in the windows and this shocked him even more. "Who would live all the way out here?" He said to himself as he slowly walked to the building. As David stepped onto the porch child ran through his body something told him this place wasn't right. "What are you doing here?" A man asked from behind him. David froze in place not turning around. "N-nothing I'm sorry for trespassing. I was just exploring the woods." The man behind David snickered then spoke in calm yet demonicly tone "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Those who enter the middle of the woods never come out...ALIVE" The man now laughed a little demonically and this sent shivers down David's back. All a sudden the man was now in front of David and David jumped back with fear on written all over his face. The man was young with short black hair and pale skin. He was maybe about 20 years old. David took in the sight of the man as he stepped back slowly. "Are you scared?" The man asked with a smile on his face. As the man smiled David could see the man had long fangs and David thought to himself "I should have listened to my father and stayed away from here." David shook his head no to answer the mans question. But the man laughed. "Oh really? Then why is it written all over your poor face lad?" The man stepped closer to David and smiled more "Hmm, I think I'll let you live I kind of like you boy. What's you name?" David gulped then answered the man in a small whisper. "David McCanon" The man disappeared from in front of him and within the same second he was behind David holding his arm around his neck using his tongue to lick David's neck softly. "Well David. Today is the end to a new beginning to you life." And with that the man bit into David's neck and David could feel his life being drained from him as everything slowly faded into blackness.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Stay or Break away

David sat on top of a skyscraper hidden by the shadows of the night. He watched as people ran around doing there night time business. Every time he saw a person his hunger raised and he licked his lips. "Time goes by so fast; I can't believe it's already the year 2011. And never once have I drunk human blood." David hissed under his breath. David swore from the day he was created he would never kill a poor innocent human as long as he existed. His creator tried to change his mind but didn't exceed. David subsumed human blood with animal blood even though it left him hungry.

David Stared down at the woods behind the sky scraper then jumped of the building in hopes no one would see him. Once on the ground he jumped into a tree and relaxed. "They should have been here by now" David looked at his watch and sighed. As he sighed a young looking girl appeared in front of him with her hands on her hips. "What do you mean we should have been her by now? You're the one who is late. We've been waiting for you to show up for the past 10 minutes." The girl spoke in a scolding tone. David looked up at her with an emotionless face then jumped down from the tree "You may have been created before me but in human age your only 17 years old and younger then me. Do not yell at me" David put his hands into his jean pockets then leaned against the tree. "What ever David" The girl said then jumped down as well. "The others left I'm the only one who stayed back to wait for your dumbass after the meeting was over." She said while poking him in the for head. David swatted her hand away then growled while he was speaking. "Yea like I care Vanessa." David sighed then looked away from her. "So what did I miss anyway?" Vanessa crossed her arms in front of her and spoke in a calming tone. "Nothing really, besides that Vincent wants us all to move in a month." David looked at her and glared at her coldly. "Moving again!" Vanessa stepped back then nodded her head at him witched caused David to growl again. "Fuck this I'm not moving." David hissed at Vanessa then vanished from her sight.

David appeared outside of a lake house in the middle of the woods with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. David growled and his fangs hung out of his mouth. "Fuck him, I'm not moving again. I'll be on my own if I have to just to stay here." David stated as he walked up to the front door and barged in. "Vincent!" David yelled at the top of his longs with a hiss. In a flash there stood his creator tall and still looking like he did years ago. "What is it David?" he asked staring him in the eyes coldly. David glared at him and hissed "I refuse to move again Vincent! We've moved enough!" David flashed his fangs at his creator then hissed again. Vincent laughed at him "You don't scare me boy. And I'm sorry but YOU are moving." Vincent turned away from him and waved his hand. "I will not leave one of my children behind. You know that." David growled and grabbed Vincent by the arm. "You will not make me move this time Vincent I had enough of you wanting to move every two months in the last seventy one years! Why can't we just settle down somewhere and be happy like normal family's!" David's tone was not angry but serious as he spoke. Vincent stood there in silence for a few taking in what David had said. "Son, I am sorry but your sisters and brother have agreed to this. We will move. You have a month enjoy it while you can." Vincent shoved David arm away from his then vanished into thin air.

David stood there staring into the distance with a blank expression and a look of defeat on his face. "There's no reasoning with him. He never listens to how some of us truly feel." David walked into the living room and sat onto the couch holding his head in frustration. He sat there for thirty minutes before he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and he knew it was his sister Gracie. "What is it Gracie?" He heard a soft giggle from behind him and saw the flash or her body move to sit next to him. "How come you don't break away from him?" David turned to look at her with a confused expression. "Break away? Gracie you know we can't do that. He can control our actions if he wants to." Gracie smiled and shook her head. "Wrong, He can control only toughs whose will is week. You have a strong enough will to break away from this family if you wanted to." David sighed and looked at Gracie with a sanded face. "If I left I would lose you all. I'd be alone." Gracie giggled at him and poked him the forehead. "Silly, you wouldn't be alone. You could make your own family just like Vincent has."

"Gracie I don't want to leave you all I really don't. I love being with you guys. But I just hate having to move over and over again."

"David…." Gracie put a hand on his shoulder again and smiled. "We move because of what we are. We can't stay in one place for to long. People start to suspect things if we do. But you…you could stay you cause no suspicion." David looked at her confused then sighed realizing what she meant. "You mean…because I don't drink human blood." Gracie looked away and nodded. "Exactly. Your different then us. You have a stronger will not to kill a human. And we admire you for that David." Gracie stood up from the couch. "Please, Break away from this family. And begin a new family. A family that's just like your self. Its what we all want." David looked at her shocked then looked away in sadness. "Its not something Vincent wants though."

"Forget about what he wants David. You are your person and you have the chose to leave if you want." Gracie sighed then looked at him with a look of serious and love. "Leave David, Just leave. Break away from us." Gracie then vanished and left David sitting there alone. "I…will Gracie. I will."


End file.
